


Fighting Against Evil

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Alt-Right mentioned, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, Many other Rangers mentions, This author hates nazis and neo-nazis and the alt-right and every other racist group, Yes this involves recent politics, physical assault mentioned, racism mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Wes gets a phone asking him to go bail another Ranger out of jail but it's just part of a serious issue.





	Fighting Against Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I was pissed about everything going on and wrote this. I regret nothing about writing it nor posting it. You can disagree with me all you want but I'll tell you what I told my children: "Sometimes, you have to break the law in order to fight against injustice. And you will most likely get arrest for this. When you get arrested for doing what's right, you hold your head up high and accept it and hope that you inspired someone else to do the same." And when I thought of the Ranger in question for this story, I could see them mulling this around in their head before making a decision.
> 
> Power Rangers as a show is based on hope. The hope that the world will be better and saved and that at the end of the day, you've fought and won against evil. And like all children's allegories, we turned evil into literal monsters. So for now, I'm changing them back into the monsters that hide among us and who were are told not to fight with everything we have because that would be "Becoming what they are." To the people who have said that, I quote from Captain America:
> 
> “Doesn't matter what the press says. Doesn't matter what the politicians or the mobs say. Doesn't matter if the whole country decides that something wrong is something right. This nation was founded on one principle above all else: The requirement that we stand up for what we believe, no matter the odds or the consequences. When the mob and the press and the whole world tell you to move, your job is to plant yourself like a tree beside the river of truth, and tell the whole world -- "No, YOU move.”" 
> 
> You aren't being a good person by claiming both sides are to blame. You're only moving out of the Nazi's way.

The phone's bleep which ended the call sounded at the same time Wes set it back on the desk. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes for a minute before picking the phone back up and setting some papers aside to slip onto Eric's desk on his way out. The phone call led him to believe that it was better that his partner stayed at the base rather than joining him. Eric's infamous temper had become shorter and shorter as the years had gone by and the other Time Force member would likely have just made the situation somehow worse. As it was, Wes was far less surprised than he should have been that it happened and, rather, he was more surprised with whom he was bailing out of jail. Kim had called him in a furious panic, already needing to keep Tommy from going on a rampage and thus unable to handle the situation on her own. The other blues were containing Billy on Aquitar right now, afraid of how the man would react and Trini was on her way back to the states having been in the Amazon. Zack would be there but the police weren't weren't willing to let him be the one to bail his friend out since he's been involved in the situation and rather than arguing, he'd called in the rest of the family. Wes wasn't exactly sure what happened, but Kim had given him all the information she had: Jason had been arrested for assault and battery.

Fortunately, Eric wasn't in his office which made it easier for Wes to give the secretary a quick wink and a finger over his mouth as he left the paperwork behind and headed out the door before Eric returned. When Wes arrived, Zack was sitting still in a chair as one hand held his head and the other was squeezed into a fist. He looked up as Wes headed over and jumped up, heading toward the other Ranger and the two gave a quick hug. “They won't let me bail him out,” Zack said quietly. “They said I was involved.”

“What happened?” Wes asked.

“The alt-right happened,” Zack answered, clenching his fists. Wes groaned.

“Again?” He asked. It wasn't the first time that they'd ganged up on a Ranger even if they didn't always know that's what they were doing. They yelled at Rocky and his daughter that they should be deported, even though both were legal. Sheriff Arpaio's pardon, according to Justin, had caused Rocky to openly sob and Adam to hole himself up in his dojo for three days afterward to work through his anger. He only came back out when their daughter went to get him. Wes himself had heard the racist slurs toward Eric, quickly cutting them off but he knew his partner had heard. T.J. had been slammed for being the second in command of the Earth team and being black; at least Andros was a white alien. He'd already bailed out the Dino Thunder quartet, though they hadn't actually started the fight. One of the aggressors had shoved Conner into Ethan while calling him a race traitor after he stood in the way between them and Kira who had decided to give Trent a quick kiss to anger them. Conner had proudly told Wes that he regretted nothing because his team had won and had managed to not throw the first punch. Wes brought his mind back to what Zack was saying.

“...after they called me THAT, Jason lost it. He just punched him,” Zack said. “Then he just stood there and calmly told the Nazi to call the cops.”

“I'll go talk to him,” Wes reassured him. “Was the other guy arrested?”

“What do you think?” Zack said with a snarl. “I'm sure he was actually a 'really great person'.”

“Yeah,” Wes answered tiredly. He paused before looking at Zack. “When they left, I wished my team would come back. Now, all I can think about is that I'm glad they're safe. Trip would be able to read all of this. Katie never handled her friends getting hurt well. And Lucas and Jen, well...”

“Yeah, man,” Zack said. “Sometimes I wish I could be in the future.”

Wes just nodded, both of them looking far older than they should have. He made his way in and stood in front of the cell where Jason was calmly sitting, ignoring his cellmates. When he saw Wes, he stood up and headed over. “Hey, Wes,” he said. “I'm pretty sure you can't get the jurisdiction changed.”

“Probably not,” Wes agreed. “But I'm bailing you out and getting the best lawyer. It'll be better than helping Tommy's kids. You only punched him once. We got lucky that the jury bought that 'self-defense' argument.”

“Other than Conner, none of them look like they can fight and they're fortunately not out as Rangers. Tommy did tell me Kira broke one of their noses though,” Jason answered, a hint of pride in his voice which Wes completely understood. The doors were opened and Jason followed the other Ranger out. “Wes?”

“Hmm?” Wes asked, focusing on making sure they were going to get out of here easily. When Jason didn't answer right away, he looked over to see Jason looking pensive.

“I was angry,” Jason admitted. “But not angry enough to strike out.”

Wes nodded in understand, letting the other man talk. The entire situation wasn't the result of anger. Jason became furious when his friends were involved, but he could often keep that anger at a dull roar. No, it was clear from the minute Wes came in that it had been deliberate.

“I spent half my high school career fighting monsters,” Jason said quietly. “Rita, the Machine Empire... I went to the moon to save the world. And Zack? He did the same thing. He was right there with me, watching my back. He's a hero, Wes, and they made him sound like a criminal and he was taking it because he had to. When the police got there, they started to arrest him instead.”

Wes' eyes widened. “He didn't say anything.”

“He won't,” Jason answered. “He's angry, but he's hurt. We live in California.”

“I don't think that matters anymore,” Wes said quietly.

“We fought monsters,” Jason repeated himself. “I thought we were done.”

“So did I,” Wes answered. He got a small smile on his face. “The Alt-Right tried to protest in Briarwood.”

Jason's eyes lit up. “Do we have to go bail Vida and Xander out of jail now?”

Wes shook his head. “They didn't throw a punch. The mayor signed off on the protest because he had to, but the entire town and the forest came out and stood in the way. Every shopkeeper wouldn't let them into their stores. And Mystic Force, with the mayor, led the town. Some of the magical creatures also cursed their cars so that the Alt-Right had to walk to the next town to get help. Madison's daughter filmed it. Even Catastros and Brightstar came.”

Jason was actively grinning before it faded slightly. “Too bad every other town isn't doing that,” he said quietly. Wes just nodded. Zack was heading toward them, pulling Jason into a quick hug.

“Thanks, man,” he said. “Next time, I'm getting a punch in.”

“Why didn't you this time?” Wes asked. Zack laughed.

“Jason held me back,” he said.

“He would have gotten in worse trouble than me,” Jason answered. “He has to deal with this all the time. I can deal with a little jail time making sure that guy doesn't say anything in public again.”

Zack nodded. “It was always this bad,” he said quietly. “They're just more open about it.”

Wes and Jason looked at the ground for a minute and then at each other before Wes spoke, looking the others straight in the eye and seeing his determination matching his own. 

“We'll fight it,” he decided. “We're Rangers. Rangers fight evil.”


End file.
